


Paul

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [12]
Category: Paul - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: Paul
Series: One Shots of Ideas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Paul

“Paul? Are you there?” A whisper came, filling the dark and damp basement with an echo. You flinch at the seemingly loud sound. “Paul, c’mon man. Just tell me where you are”, you utter out while griping the walkie-talkie tighter in your hand.

You hear a growl behind you.

* * *

“Paul! My man, how you’ve been lately!” You smile at Paul, your chalk white teeth nearly shining in the summer sun.

paul smiles back at you, his dark mahogany eyes glinting in the sun as they stare into you.

* * *

“Pa-Paul~Kun.. we-we shouldn’t be doing this,” your breath hitches high in you throat, your words are lies you don’t want the man to stop. His hands caress your hips, you can feel him behind you. There’s something hard pressed into your back.

”haaah!~”

* * *

“Paul!! Young man, get the fuck down here and stop writhing that weird ass self insert fanfiction of yours!” The angry shout of Paul’s mother could be heard, she clearly fed up with his constant avoidance of tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Paul


End file.
